Missing
by SassyButSweet
Summary: After Lyra goes missing, her close friend goes to look for her. Knowing she can't face the challenges of saving Lyra alone she makes new friends that help her on the way. Rated T to be on the safe side. I'm bad at making summaries. OCs Needed!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfic so no flames please! I hope you guys like my fanfic! I hope you guys submit an OC. Anyways, sorry that the chapter is short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo does.**

"Hi is Lyra here?" a girl with blond hair asked. "Oh Jen… I was hoping Lyra was with you. She hasn't called in awhile and she won't answer her Pokegear…" Lyra's mother said. "Maybe she's with Ethan?" Jen suggested, beginning to worry. "I asked him too…He hasn't seen her. I even got him to go to every city and town to ask if they've seen Lyra. Nobody's seen her. The last anyone had seen of her was weeks ago…" Lyra's mother said, her eyes started to tear. "I'm sure she's okay…" Jen offered weakly, even though she didn't believe it herself. Suddenly her own Pokegear started to ring. "It's Lyra!" she gasped. "Answer it!" Lyra's mother replied. "Lyra, where are-" "Jen! You have to help! I'm at-" all Jen heard was the dial tone. After hearing that Lyra's mother burst into tears.

If you want to submit an OC then here's the form:

**Name: **(First and last name)

**Age:** (14-19)

**Appearance:** (Hair color, hair length, eyes color, clothes)

**Crush:** (If it's a canon character tell me the person you want as a crush. Only Gym Leaders/Elite Four/Champion allowed for a canon character crush. If two people want the same guy/girl then the first person to ask will get that girl/guy. If you want someone's OC to be your crush then you have to ask them for permission. If you can't decide on anyone for your OC to like you can wait a little bit then tell me if you wanna change your crush but only if you haven't decided yet)

**Personality:** (No Mary-Sues or Gary Stus)

**What Town/City You Come From:** (This story takes place in Johto by the way)

**Your Pokemon:** (You can only carry 1-6 Pokemon. No Legendary Pokemon allowed yet. Give the names, gender, nicknames are optional, and their 4 moves. You can have Pokemon from any of the regions, meaning Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh)

**What does your OC think of Jen:**

**Jen's Form**

**Name:** Jennifer(Prefers to be called Jen) Andrews

**Age: **15

**Appearance: **Long blond hair, bright blue eyes, white tank top, long sleeved black jacket, blue jean shorts, black converse-like shoes

**Crush: **Still thinking about it…

**Personality:** Nice, friendly person, usually gets along with people, can be stubborn, a little hot headed, once in awhile she let's her anger get the better of her.

**What Town/City You Come From: **Ecruteak City

**Your Pokemon: **

_Espeon_: Female

Moves- Psychic, Psybeam, Protect, Iron Tail

_Umbreon_: Male

Moves- Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Pursuit, Giga Impact

_Charizard_: Male

Nickname- Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Fly, Fireblast, Heat Wave

_Glameow_: Female

Moves: Shadow Claw, Water Pulse, Swift


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for making another short chapter also sorry for putting only one OC in this chapter. Thanks to Selena Skye for you OC! I chose the character that was the easiest to fit it at the moment. I apologize if your OC isn't in here even though you were one of the first ones to submit one. Blame it on my computer. Cause I basically had the 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** chapter all written down but my stupid computer crashed and everything was erased. So I had to try and rewrite the chapter but I couldn't remember what I wrote before. Then when I was writing this chapter I got writer's block. So again, I apologize if your OC isn't in this chapter. I'll TRY to fit everyone's OCs in the next chapter. **

Jen stared at her map for the 5th time that day. Her eyes scanned the map, looking at every city and town. Suddenly she realized that drops of water were falling from the sky. She looked up just as the rain really started to pour. Looking at the map one more time to see the nearest town or city, she ran towards Cherrygrove.

When Jen arrived it was still raining but it had gotten worse. Lightning streaked the sky as she ran for the Pokemon Center. "Sorry!" Jen apologized as she ran into someone, knocking them down. "It's okay," a girl said. The girl had wavy shoulder length dark brown hair that had blond streaks; she had blue eyes, and tanned skin. Her clothing consisted of a light blue bandana, a white jacket with symbol of a Pokeball in light blue, jeans, a pair of white trainers, and fingerless gloves in light blue. "I'm Marina Skye," the girl, now known as Marina, said. "I'm Jen Andrews," Jen replied. "I think we should get out of the rain," Marina suggested. The two ran towards the Pokemon Center, escaping the rain.


End file.
